A Wishful Dream
by Alexis-Vex
Summary: Final Fantasy VIII story. The retelling of the orignal story. Several Original characters, one new. Twist later in the story..Giving the name "A Wishful Dream" FallenSiren Rayaine, I just changed my Pen Name..Kay? Yeah
1. Squall's Awakening

Author's note:

This is a Final Fantasy VIII Fan Fic; all characters are original characters up until later chapters when a new character may be created.

Chapter one: Squall's Awakening.

Squall woke early that morning in his dorm, knowing today was the SeeD exams. After dressing, he went to the lobby and waited for Quistis or Seifer to arrive. Unfortunately, Seifer arrived first. "Well, well, if it isn't Squall, all so high and mighty." Squall raised up his hand and told Seifer "Just drop it already" Seifer smiles his sick grin and pointed to Squall's scar, "Just remember where that came from pal." Squall rolled his eyes and said "If memory serves me, you have a scar that is identical to my own." He scoffed and before Seifer could reply, Quistis came off the elevator and walked to the lobby "Squall, Seifer, let's not get started just yet, save that aggression for the field." They saluted her just as Cid's voice drifted over the Garden's halls. "Attention students-Those who have not taken the field exam must take part and pass before they are eligible for the first mission that will determine SeeDs.-That is all, good afternoon." Squall sighed and remembered he hadn't taken the field exam, Quistis looked at Squall and reminded him of his exams and said "Meet me at the front gate at 1600 hours." Quistis took her leave as Seifer shook his head and headed for the cafeteria in search of Rajin and Fujin, his ever following companions.

Squall quickly checked his GF's, Quezecolt and Siva, setting them both to learn the ability "boost". He rushed outside to find Quisits already waiting. Squall greeted her "Instructor." Quistis nodded "At ease, Squall, make sure your magic is equipped, do you remember how to Junction?" she asked somberly. "Of course I do!" Was Squalls heated reply. Quisits asked him yet another question "What's on your mind Squall?" He answered her with "None of your—" Quistis couldn't help but cut him off and say "Business." Squall grunted in distaste while Quistis laughed. "I think I'm beginning to know my student, eh Squall?" He sighed and thought to himself '_what's with her asking me all these questions?!'_ but instead he answered with "I'm more complex than you think." As they reached the cavern, Squall was instructed to state his assistant and required time limit. "Instructor Trepe #00247 and a ten minute time limit." Qusitis sighed "This is your first time, don't you think you may need more time?" Squall walked inside, "NO!" He listened to her blabber '_god, she is wasting time running her mouth!'_ They reached Ifrit with five minutes to fight. The battle began as Squall repetitively summoned Shiva as Qusitis used Blizzera spells.

With twenty seconds left, Ifrit was defeated and became Squall's third GF. Leaving the cave, Squall knew he was ready for the mission, though he hid his enthusiasm. He was ready to prove himself to the world.Qusitis, on the other hand, knew the end was coming for her. She was a failure as an instructor and intended to quit after Squall became a SeeD, which by the looks of things, would be sooner than she expected. Oh how she would miss him, but she knew he would always see her as his teacher, and nothing more. By tomorrow, Instructor Trepe would be finished and not a minute too soon for her, it was better for the both of them this way. _'Oh, I hope I've made the right choice, Squall will never see anything in me except the instructor. And that is how I shall always remain, even if he knew how I felt, it wouldn't change a thing. Times are coming to a close; this is Squall's awakening, and my end.' _Qusitis followed Squall on the way back to the Garden, wondering how long she had left as Intructor Trepe. Time was wearing thin, for the mission that would build SeeD's for the future was just around the bend.


	2. Friend Or Foe?

Chapter 2: Friend of Foe?

Returning to the Garden, Quistis congratulated Squall on his victory. Squall only nodded in agreement. In the lobby Cid was already waiting his news brought word of what the mission would entail. "The first order of business is how many teams will go. Four teams of three will answer the call for help."

"Teams A will be..." Cid's voice trailed off to Squall, he thought about what team he would be on. "Team C will be Squall Leonheart , Seifer Almasy, and Zell Dincht. Oh, and boys, a new student may be joining your squad, so be ready for them."Squall was already mad because Seifer would be on the team. But, who was Zell? He had completely forgotten about the other student that may or may not be joining, oh so soon would he wish he had remembered. Squall went to speak up when Seifer looked at him "You and 'Zell' just stay outta my way!" Squall ignored him and asked Cid "Who's Zell?" Cid smiled "New student, he should be here any min--" Zell's voice filled the lobby "Yo! I'm here! Yeeeeeah!" He rushed down and had heard Seifer's comment and couldn't resist the temptation "Hey pal, there's no I in team." Seifer grinned "Well, Zell, there's no 'WE' either chicken wuss." Granted, even though Squall hated Seifer, he had a point. Zell was about to respond to Seifer when out of no where all that silenced by; "Well, let's just forget this nonsense"

Cid was the first to step in before Seifer and Zell were at each others throats. Squall simply shook his head and thought **_'I can't believe I'm stuck with these two morons.'_** Cid carried on with the last Group,"Now, Team D is going to consist of; Selphie Timiltt, Instructor Quistis Trepe, and Xu." Since Squall had only listened for the last two groups, he began to head for the parking lot to take the Garden Car to Balamb. He found he would not make the journey in peace.

"Squall!" Quistis shouted as she ran up to him "Take care of yourself huh? Hate to see my best student fail his first mission." Squall looked like he hadn't heard a word of what she had said, but, he had heard every word. "Squall, are you even listening to me?!" She asked in her patronizing voice, it was almost a shrill. Squall turned sharply around and said "I heard you the first time! I'll be fine, just forget it." **_'Why does she have to be so nebby? Why can't she just say "don't get killed" or something, why does it have to be so dramatically drawn out with her?' _**Quistis sighed as Squall borded the Garden Car. Quistis had a moment to think before she boarded **_' How will I ever explain how I feel? He will never understand. To him, I'm just his instructor, like and adviser. And I'm nothing but a fool for thinking otherwise.' _**Quistis boarded the car with Squall, Seifer, Zell, and Xu. Selphie had to ride in car C, since cars D&E were already full. They were all headed for a dangerous mission, one that would once and for all prove who was indeed friend, or foe…


	3. The Commander

As the cars reached the town close by, everyone climbed out in silence. During the ride it was explained that Selphie was from Trabia Garden. _"Great, all we need is new people. They aren't ready for this!"_ Squall's thoughts almost became spoken as Selphie asked "Are you ready?" Squall really wanted to tell her _"Of course, are you? Being new, we do things different around here; this isn't some third rate Garden."_ Thankfully he only thought it, and instead said "As always, just say clear of monsters." Squall really wanted to say _"Stay clear of Seifer"_ but he thought his message got across saying monster, it was a close enough call to mean either or. Selphie grinned and rushed to the train that would be taking them to Dollet, the place of their entrance missions. On the train was Quistis, Squall, Zell, Selphie, Seifer, Xu, and a new unnamed girl. Word had it she was new, no one knew where she had come from, but, Cid had let her take the mission, since she had taken the field exams already. Sitting next to Seifer, this girl looked around with her emerald green eyes. Her hair was black and the field clothes she wore was a black dress; much like Selphie's, with a cape around her shoulders. The shoes this woman wore were boots that laced up the front to her knee. Seifer looked at her and said "Hey, you! Where is your formal exam uniform?" The girl smiled "I DO have a name, and the Headmaster told me to go as I came and I'll have my uniforms by tomorrow." Everybody chuckled, except Seifer "Well, we got a live one! Alright _doll_, what's your name?" The girl shook her head "Well, one out of three would say it isn't 'doll' pal. My name is Alexandrea, or Alex for short." The passengers turned to look at Alex; Zell spoke now "Where didja come from??" Alex sighed "I grew up in an orphanage, but, I ended up living in Galbadia at a young age." Immediately, everyone mistrusted her…Galbadia was the enemy… Alex countered herself saying "It wasn't my choice…I was forced to go there, and serve the Galbadien army" Everyone blankly stared at her; Squall began to think "Orphanage? Why do I remember one as a kid? It's really vague though." Alex sighed "There was children in the orphanage named Squall, Zell, Quistis, Seifer, Irvine, Selphie, and myself. We were cared for by a woman named Matron, who bears a strange appearance to our enemy; Sorceress Edea. Alex looked around, seeing everyone's mouths were wide open. Squall spoke up "That's out names! I'm Squall." And he pointed around "Zell, Quistis, Seifer, and Selphie, but, I don't know Irvine. Why don't we remember any of this?" Alex shrugged her shoulders and said "I've done some research on GF's and realize they act as a catalyst to memory loss. So, I've never used a GF." Zell was the first to react "You can't fight without 'em!" Alex pulled out a gunblade with a mysterious glow "This gets me by." Everyone gawked at the blade, but Seifer, being his self, said "It's just a gun blade!" Alex smiled "Try again- It's a gun blade, but, I'm also a Sword Mage…I use the elements through my sword. My mother was a white mage, my father was a dark sorcerer, and my brother was a gun blade specialist." Selphie cleared her through "Was?" Alex sighed "My family is gone, they left in battles." Everyone sighed, feeling guilty for asking. "But, when Galbadia found out my skills, they took me and make me the commander of their Elite Guards. But I wanted something more, so I came here to become a SeeD." In the train was silence, no one knew what to say. Quistis and Xu filled them in on the mission on it was decided Alex would be on Team D with Squall, Zell, and Seifer since her skills could break through barriers Galbadien soldiers may have created. They arrived by afternoon, and boarded ships to travel by sea to reach Dollett shores. Squall sighed '_now we have to take a girl in our team, bad enough we have Seifer...Now we have two girls…'_ As the reached the sands, Quistis provided cover fire as everyone went in. Team D was to go to the center of town and defeat any soldiers opposing them. Then watch for enemy activity on the Control Tower. Alex know this was the time to defend herself, her town, country and beliefs, she would show them. Squall grumbled about have Alex on the team. Seifer was complaining to himself that he was a leader and tired of these exams, never making SeeD. Zell was anxious to get into some fights, typical. The other teams were ready for action too. Alex wouldn't help but wonder if her rank as the leader of the Elite Guards would be enough to get her to fight for the good side and be a SeeD. She had left her entire family in the battle fields, her adoptive family. She left them to die there because she didn't believe in their cause. They fought for the wrong reasons. Alex vowed she would make something of herself; she had to, at any cost.


End file.
